McGee's Puppy Eyes
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Everyone knows about Timothy McGee's puppy dog eyes. They could damn near break your heart when they wanted to. See how everyone responds when they see those bright green puppy eyes. Vignette and slash.
1. Chapter 1: Tony DiNozzo

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to." – **_From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

I love that story and I'll admit to reading it a few times. Anyway, when I came to this sentence, this story exploded in my mind. The few chapters are rated K or T. Something in between. Nothing too major. However, the last chapter will be M and that's why I put the rating as that.

As always, I don't own.

* * *

**_Tony_**

Tim walked into the bullpen, his shoulders slumped and his eyes sad. He completely ignored the bantering between Tony and Ziva—they should just get together already and save everyone from their uncomfortable sexual tension—and walked to his desk.

Tony watched his Probie walk to his desk and knew something was wrong. Tim wasn't able to hide his feelings; he wore them on his sleeve. Or in his case it was all in his eyes. If you wanted to know how McGee was feeling then you just had to make him look you in the eye.

He looked over at Ziva and saw that she saw the same thing. She sent him a questioning look and all he could do was shrug. He didn't know what was wrong with Probie and frankly he wished he could make him feel better. McGee sad was just so depressing; it damn near broke your heart.

"Hey Probie," he said, easily slipping on his charming smile.

"Not now Tony," he said and waited for his computer to boot up.

"McGee, are you okay?" Ziva asked from her desk and Tony watched as McGee gave her a small smile and nod before answering.

"Yes."

They knew it was a lie. Probie was sad.

_'He needs normal.'_ And that only meant one thing. Taking a head slap from Gibbs.

"So, my weekend was great."

"I really don't care Tony."

"Did you get lied?"

"Laid, Zee-vah, it's laid. And why yes I did." He smiled his DiNozzo smile. "She was hot; gorgeous body, blonde, brea-brains. She had brains."

He saw out the corner of his eye McGee roll his eyes.

"Ah, so she was a…what is it? McGee?"

"Bimbo," he answered with a small smile.

Ziva snapped her fingers. "Yes. That is it. A bimbo."

"She was not," Tony denied—for McGee because really, the woman was a bimbo.

Suddenly, he straightened as he felt the presence of the all mighty Gibbs and then the infamous head slap.

_Thwack!_

"Thank you Boss."

"Get to work," Gibbs said sipping his coffee and making his way to his desk.

They all went to work and Tony peeked at McGee out of the corner of his eye and saw him smiling.

_'There you go lil brother.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Ziva David

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Ziva_**

They were at a crime scene and Tony was taking photos, McGee was bag and tagging, Ziva was interviewing the people who found the body. Gibbs was drinking coffee, watching over them, and talking to Ducky.

She did not know what it was, but she could tell McGee was having a bad day. His shoulders were hunched over a little, he walked a pace behind them whenever he could, he was more silent than usual, and he was not tech-bibbling. No, babbling. Babbling? Yes, she was sure that was it.

She would not admit it, but she missed when he babbled. It was endearing and so McGee. However, it was mostly his eyes. They were…if she had this right…they were his puppy eyes. They made you sad, made you want to wrap him in your arms and hug him until he smiles. And that was saying something as she was not one to hug or comfort.

Then again, McGee was different. He was the first to offer her a smile on the team, he quickly became a friend and confident. Now, she saw him as more than a friend, she saw him as her younger brother. Someone to protect when she could.

She got an idea as she watched him move around and they finished up the crime scene.

* * *

"McGee, would you like to come over for dinner?"

They were alone in the bullpen as Gibbs was off doing…whatever Gibbs does on his free time, and Tony was off speaking with Abby. They had finished the case earlier that day and now were free.

She watched McGee's head snap up to look at her in surprise. He looked confused and sent her a questioning look; however she stayed silent and waited for his answer.

He finally answered with a nod and a light began to enter his eyes. No doubt he was thinking of the food she would make. "Sure. When would you like me over?"

"When we leave will be fine. You can go home to take care of Jethro and then come right over. You may help me."

She was the only who knew of Tim's passion to cook, and he was an excellent cook. Like her. They often traded recipes and recently she had given him a recipe that he had asked questions about. She had everything ready for that recipe so that he could help and learn.

He brightly smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Nodding, she went back to her desk, hiding her smile. As she sat down, she sneaked a peek back to McGee and saw him still smiling brightly and this time she couldn't hide her own smile.

_'There you go little brother.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Jimmy Palmer

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

I think I should mention that these chapters are on different days. It's not one right after the other or the same day. They're spread out over months, so the reasons for his sadness, though they're not said in the previous two, are different. Some are a break up, some days like Ziva's chapter is just one of those days when you feel blah and nothing goes right, or like this chapter, a case just really gets to you. Sorry if there was any confusion for anyone. Thought I should mention it.

* * *

_**Jimmy**_

He's known Tim before coming to work under Ducky, so he knew all about Tim's puppy eyes. Problem was, no matter how long he's known about them didn't mean he was immune to them.

They were all in autopsy standing over the victim as Ducky explained what he's found. It was a hard case as the woman was five month pregnant. So, it wasn't unusual to see the various expressions on the agents' faces. Gibbs' face was blank, not that Jimmy expected the man to show his extreme anger. Everyone knew how hard any case involving children, born or unborn, was on him.

Tony looked angry yet also like he was going to be sick. Ziva, she may be a former assassin and thought of as coldhearted, but he and the rest of the team knew she wasn't, so he could see her sorrow before she hid it behind the anger.

Tim on the other hand, his puppy eyes were showing and he looked so pained. Tim always wanted a family, and to see a woman's life being taken before she could start her own seemed to be getting to him. But being Tim, he sucked it up and kept a strong face and worked as hard as everyone else.

He had to do something to erase that look.

* * *

"Hey Tim," Jimmy said as they met in the elevator early in the morning.

The previous case had taken a bit of a toll on the team as it was discovered it was the husband who killed the victim because he suspected the baby wasn't his but his brother's. And it was too late when he learned that the baby was in fact his and not his brother's.

"Hey Jimmy."

Jimmy saw how he tried to smile, but it wasn't working. His eyes gave him away.

"Listen, a friend of mine told me about this lecture they're having on the Chaos Theory. You want to go?"

A spark lit in Tim's eyes as he looked at him and he smiled before nodding. "Sure. When is it?"

"Saturday around noon. Can you make it?"

Tim smiled. "Yeah."

"Great, and maybe we'll have time to attend the discussion they're planning to have on the new technology they plan to use in Computing Forensics."

Tim beamed and Jimmy was sure if he could he would have been bouncing up and down in excitement. "Great!" The elevator dinged and it was Tim's floor as Jimmy had ridden the elevator up with Tim to ask him instead of going to his own floor. "See you Jimmy!"

"See you Tim."

The elevator doors closed and Jimmy felt the need to clap himself on the back, but he didn't.

_'Glad to see you happy Tim.'_

* * *

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Ducky Mallard

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Ducky_**

"Hey Duck," Tim said as he walked into the autopsy room.

Ducky looked up from his notes to see the youngest agent on Gibbs' team. "Hello Timothy. How are you today?"

"Not so good," he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, his eyes taking on their sad puppy look. Ducky had to stifle a smile. Timothy was rather adorable, yet heartbreaking when he had that look. It always kept him in a special place in his heart.

"What seems to be the problem?" He stood up and walked to the young man and observed his symptoms. It didn't look anything more than a headache.

"Headache," Tim confirmed. "Bad one too."

"Well, water, some medicine, and rest will do you some good."

"I can't rest now since we're working, but do you have any medicine? I left mine at home."

Ducky again stifled a smile at Timothy's pout at not being prepared. "You don't have a case do you?"

"No. Cold cases and paperwork day."

"Then I insist you rest. You can't function if you have a headache like you're having." And he knew it was painful if Timothy actually came down looking for help. The lad usually pushed through something like that if he could, didn't like "causing any trouble". Really, the lad was too good sometimes.

Timothy sighed before giving a tiny nod. "Okay Ducky."

"Good. Now, you go into my office, take some medicine in the first drawer on the right, and rest. I'll go speak with Gibbs."

"Okay."

* * *

"How are we feeling?" Ducky asked when he saw Timothy come out of his office, rubbing his eyes.

"Better," Tim smiled. "I didn't sleep long did I?" he asked worried.

He shook his head. "No, and Gibbs knows where you've been." Of course, Gibbs had tried to run down there and check on Timothy himself, but Ducky had put his foot down on that as he knew the man would have tried to wake Tim up and ask for himself what was wrong.

"Oh, okay. Thank again Ducky," he beamed and headed out.

"You're welcome lad."

_'You're welcome son.'_

* * *

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Leon Vance

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Vance_**

He wasn't the biggest fan of Gibbs, the man worked his nerve like nobody can. But even so, he knew that he couldn't work the man and his team like dogs and expect the best results each time. They were human after all.

So with his mind made up, he headed downstairs, but not before pausing to watch them from above.

Gibbs' team had recently finished a case, their nineteenth straight case in fact which had been the most gruesome, and even though the tiredness could be seen, they continued to act their normal selves when most agents would have been nodding off at their desks or grumbling about demanding time off.

DiNozzo was talking about a recent date while David was rolling her eyes and trying to get him to shut up though she was smiling. And the secret looks they passed had him raising an eyebrow. _'It's about damn time they got together.'_

Gibbs was at his desk working on paperwork while also listening to his team, not to mention passing looks to the youngest agent on their team McGee. Everyone knew how much Gibbs wanted McGee, it was no secret. He's surprised that he hasn't had any emergency calls about Gibbs snapping and taking the younger man right there in the bullpen. The man had iron will if he hadn't snapped yet, especially with the way he seemed to melt whenever McGee pouted or got his puppy eyes.

_'What the hell is that anyway?'_

He's heard about these puppy eyes by almost everyone in the building and his curiosity was peaked to an all time high. What kind of grown man can pull off puppy eyes? Those kind of looks were for children when they wanted something, but apparently McGee had these eyes whenever he was sad, hurt, or just feeling down.

Vance just grumbled at his thoughts and chewed on his toothpick before continuing downstairs to the bullpen.

"Gibbs?"

"Vance," he said in greeting and all four agents' eyes were on him. "What's wrong? We got another case?"

He had gotten a call and he had been about to assign them to the case to take before they could take time off as it was a bit important and Gibbs' team was the best. However, he looked at the agents now that was he closer and their tiredness was more than he thought. His eyes landed on McGee's last and he realized what the hell everyone was talking about.

Those bright green eyes were pure puppiness and it about damn near broke his heart. And that was saying something because he was bastard most of the time.

_'Damn it! Only my daughters can do that to me.'_

He shook his head. "No. Take the rest of the week off and get the rest you guys need before coming back next Monday."

Ignoring the shocked looks of DiNozzo and David, and the blank look from Gibbs, he glanced at McGee and saw him brightly smiling with a happy light in his eyes. Turning he grumbled, "Damn puppy eyes," before making his way back upstairs.

Cynthia, his secretary, asked, "Did you assign them the case?"

"No, I'll give it to another team. They need time off."

Cynthia looked at him from her seat before slowly smiling. "McGee Puppy Eyes?"

He completely ignored her laughter as he bit on his toothpick and walked back into his office to choose the team to take the case.

* * *

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jethro Gibbs

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

**Warning: Slash and rated M!**

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

Down in his basement, Gibbs was sanding out the wood for his boat when he heard a knock. There was only one person he knew that knocked before opening the door, and that was Timothy McGee. Putting down his sander, he headed up and met McGee at the top of the stairs.

"McGee."

"Hey Boss," he said while looking a little lost.

_'So cute. No, bad Gibbs.' _

"Sit down; I'll get us a drink."

"Okay."

Needing to put space between himself and temptation, he headed to the kitchen to pour them some drinks before heading to the living room. McGee was still standing, looking around and lost. Gibbs just handed him his drink, which he cradled in his hands, before sitting down on the couch.

His drink paused halfway when McGee sat down beside him, he could feel his knee. Gibbs took a gulp of his drink as he found his mouth suddenly dry. He was going to hell, he knew it. The thoughts and dreams that the young man beside him starred in was surely sending him to hell. Like now, he wanted to push Timothy on his back, taste his very essence and drink him in as if he was his favorite whiskey Jack Daniels.

Gibbs damn near jumped out of his skin when he felt McGee's side push up against his and McGee's head come to rest on his shoulder. _'Too close!'_

"McGee?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"M'lonely," he mumbled and Gibbs felt his heart pound as Tim snuggled closer to him.

"So you came here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come here McGee? I figured you would have gone to Abby." And damn it if that didn't leave a sour taste in his mouth and jealousy to turn him green.

"Don't love Abby."

Silence.

Gibbs stared straight as he tried to decide what he meant with that simple statement. He settled with, "Are you drunk?"

McGee giggled, Gibbs raised his eyebrow at the sound, and looked up at him. "No. Just had enough to give me courage."

"For what?"

"For this." And McGee grabbed his face, leaned forward, and softly pressed his pouty soft lips to his.

It was so soft, so sweet, and Gibbs was frozen for all of half a second in which time he thought, _'Don't give in,'_ before he grabbed McGee's wrists and pulled back. "McGee," he whispered hoarsely, "wait."

McGee stared at him with those sad puppy eyes and all of his control snapped. He couldn't tell him no when he looked at him with those eyes. "Damn it Timmy," he growled before crashing his lips down on Tim's, thrusting his tongue past his lips to get acquainted with his mouth.

_'So good!'_

He slowly lied back, pulling Tim along with him to lie on top of him. "You sure you want this?" he asked even as he started untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head, kissing any piece of skin he could touch.

"Yes," Tim whispered as he in return started undressing him. "Wanted you for so long."

"Me too Timmy," said as he quickly stripped them both of their pants, "me too." Tim looked down at him smiling and he frowned. "What?"

"I like when you call me that."

"Good. Now, I'm going to touch you Timmy."

"Yes," he sighed as Gibbs' hands trailed down his back, over his ass. Gibbs groaned along with Tim as he finally could feel the pale smooth skin that had distracted him over the years way too much. He grabbed the globes in his hands and squeezed, feeling the muscle in his hands. "Five out of five."

Tim chuckled.

He brought one hand up and put two of his fingers in front of Tim's lips. "Suck them."

Eyes still connected, he slowly licked up the two fingers before pulling them into his mouth, humming and coating them with saliva.

Gibbs could just feel his eyes darken as he watched Tim's mouth work his fingers, images and past fantasies of his mouth working something else. "God Timmy," he murmured before pulling his fingers free of Tim's mouth and spreading his cheeks.

He watched, he watched as Tim gasped when he slipped in a finger. Needing more of his Timmy, he leaned up to kiss Tim, quickly dominating the kiss. His second finger pressed in with his first and he pulled away from Tim to hiss, "Ride them," before going back to his mouth.

Tim groaned loudly at his words before pushing back on his fingers, them being swallowed by his hole and then pulling up. Gibbs nipped at Tim's bottom lip, trailing kisses and nips along his jawline and down his neck. He couldn't get enough.

"Need...more...ugh!"

"You want more?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Because he wanted—no needed—more of Tim.

"Here," he mumbled and leaned over to come back with a tube of lube in which Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Tim blushed but smiled, "Always ready."

Chuckling, he took the lube and quickly spread it on himself before throwing it to the side and grab Tim's hip with one hand while the other led his dick to Tim's hole. He paused and looked at Tim questioningly. _'Has he done this before?'_

Tim, in his lust induced state, moaned, "C'mon Jethro. I won't break. I've done this before."

A growl ripped through Gibbs chest before he slammed Tim down onto his cock and snapped his arms around him to lock his body to his. Timmy was his damn it!

"Ah!" Tim screamed and let his head limply fall onto Gibbs' shoulder as Gibbs had raise up so that they were both sitting up, his back leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Who'd you let touch you?" he couldn't help but growl in his ear as he pulled Tim up and then slammed him down, the head hitting right on Tim's prostate. He honestly didn't want to know, but his natural possessiveness demanded to know who touched his Timmy.

"Ngh, no one."

"Don't lie."

"Just...oh God...just a friend."

"Who?" His teeth and lips were everywhere, his arms were tight, and he was slamming Tim down on his cock with such force he about blacked out. Tim was so tight around him, he'd never felt it before.

"Ugh, Jethro," he moaned and his arms tightened around his neck as he kissed him.

And suddenly it didn't matter. It did, but he didn't want to hear it when he could be making Tim say his own name. "Say it again," he groaned and felt Tim's ass clench around him.

"Jethro."

"Again."

"Jet-thro," he stuttered as their thrusts lost their rhythm and they became jerky.

Gibbs yanked Tim's head back and clamped his teeth on his pulse point. "Again," he growled around the flesh between his teeth.

"Jethro!"

Tim exploded, his climax landing on both their chests and Gibbs couldn't hold back. He joined Tim and coated Tim's walls as he released inside him. "Timmy!"

They collapsed against each other in exhaustion, their breaths panting and in each other's face.

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tim's hair as he laid back down, basking in the feel of Tim in his arms finally.

Tim raised his head to look at him, his chin resting on his chest, and Gibbs smiled—an honest smile and not his usual half smirk half smile. He looked like he just had a thorough fuck; he was sated and all sleepy eyed, but a sexual heat and spark in his eyes that was a great contrast to those puppy eyes he had been wearing earlier.

"You good Timmy?"

He beamed with a hum. "Yes Jethro." And he rested his head back down with his face tucked into his neck.

_'Thank you Timmy.'_

* * *

**Review please.**

******I had planned for the next chapter to be the last, but then another one came to mind. And while writing it, I realized I can continue to go with this story. So, I guess I'm wondering if anyone is interested in me continuing after Tim's chapter. And if so, who would you like it to be?**

**Next Chapter: Timothy McGee**


	7. Chapter 7: Timothy McGee

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

**Warning: Slash...a little and rated M.**

* * *

**_Tim_**

Many thought he was clueless to certain things, and he would have agreed years ago. But Tim was nothing if smart and observant.

For instance, he knew that Tony and Ziva have finally gotten together after years of sexual tension, teasing, and situations that kept them apart; Somalia, Tony killing Michael, Jeanne, and just cases keeping them busy.

Then there was Jimmy with Agent Lee, though he wished he could have seen what Agent Lee was about before.

He also knew that dreaming and constantly thinking about your boss, your male boss in fact, sure as hell meant something. Tim wasn't gay really, he wasn't attracted to other men, just Gibbs. Sure he's had gay sex, but with a friend who he trusted to help him sort through his feelings.

Normally, he would have gone to Abby about something like that, however since the Jethro incident, their relationship changed. He still considered her a friend, but not as close. He couldn't trust her with certain things. How could he when she called him a 'Bad McGee' for defending himself against a drugged dog that was aiming to kill by the throat? Not to mention how she used his jacket to cover Jethro while not even asking how he was and giving him the evil eye.

The sad thing was that Abby didn't even seem to notice that they weren't as close as they used to be. Even continued to make comments now and again about the incident by calling him a Bad McGee or checking to making sure he was taking care of Jethro and hadn't shot him again.

Back to the observant part, with him being smart and observant, he noticed something when it came to him. He had a weapon. Of course, he didn't know about it till recently, but when it was pointed out and he started using his observing skills, he noticed his weapon.

His so called "Puppy Eyes".

Tim knew that his eyes were expressive, he's known that since he was little, but he never knew that whenever he was feeling down or sad, he got what people were calling McGee's Puppy Eyes. It was literally titled that. He even heard Vance mention it the other day when he gave them the rest of the week off.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, however he decided that though he may not like it, he wanted to test it. And his test subject…Gibbs.

Normally he would have chosen death over testing Gibbs with anything, however, with his dreams and feelings, he wanted to do it. Not to mention that he knew Gibbs felt the same way, at least subconsciously.

Gibbs has treated him differently from everyone else on the team from the moment he said the words, "You belong to me now."

At first, he thought it was because he was new to the team, had to earn his way while also learning. And he hadn't been bothered by it because it made sense. Then, when Kate died and they gained Ziva, he instantly realized the difference.

Everyone knew that Gibbs thought of Tony as a son, and Abby as a daughter. It was right there for anyone to see with the way he treated them. Even Ducky was seen as Gibbs' older brother or wise uncle.

When Ziva came into the picture and seemed to instantly take the position of Gibbs' second daughter, it left Tim feeling like an outside even though he had been on the team for years. What was he in the team family?

But he took it all in stride, continued working to his best and trying to make Gibbs proud, until the dreams started and all his thoughts ended with Gibbs somehow. Then he started stepping back, observing, and then he saw it.

Gibbs treated him differently. He was more subtle in the way he treated Tim, but when looked at closely, he tried to protect Tim more. And the looks he sent him when he thought he wasn't looking. They were so heated Tim thought he would spontaneously combust in his seat.

And the kicker? He seemed to be the last to know about Gibbs' attraction to him. Typical.

"You're thinking too much Tim," was murmured in his ear and he raised his head to look up at Gibbs from where his head had been resting; on his chest.

"Sorry, sometimes it's hard to turn off my mind."

His famous half smirk half smile graced his face and Tim practically melted at the look. "I have a few ideas on how to get your mind to turn off."

"Hmm, do you now?" he asked as he crawled up and straddled his now lover.

"Yes." Gibbs' hands ran down his chest, nails scraping over his nipples. His breath hitched at the sensation. They continued down his stomach and over his hips to his backside where he squeezed his ass.

"You seem to be obsessed with my ass," he said as he leaned forward to give Gibbs a kiss. All through their sleep one or both hands had been resting on his ass.

"Hell yes I am. I love it."

"Hmm," he hummed as he ground his cock against Gibbs and felt one of Gibbs' fingers circling his hole. "So good," he gasped as the tip of his finger pushed inside him.

"Want more Timmy?"

"Ye-"

He was cut off when the sound of Gibbs' cell phone rang out through the bedroom.

Gibbs cursed before reaching over to the side table and answer, "Gibbs!"

"Whoa Gibbs."

"What is it Abby?"

Tim's brow furrowed at the interruption before smiling and slowly kissing down Gibbs' body, never looking away from Gibbs' eyes as he watched him. He watched in satisfaction as his eyes darkened and his blue eyes turned to fire as he breathed over his head.

Gibbs covered the phone. "Tim, no."

He pouted and inwardly smiled as he put on his best puppy eyes. It was a little odd to try and deliberately use them, but he seemed to have pulled it off as Gibbs melted and he didn't take the chance of it changing so he immediately engulfed Gibb's cock fully in his mouth.

"Fuck," he grunted before uncovering the mouthpiece of the phone and addressing Abby. "Abby, Abby, Abby! Is this important?"

"Well, not really."

"Then I'm going to have to go," and he hung up before throwing the phone back to the side and grabbing Tim to pull him up.

"Jethro," he pouted because he really wanted to taste him.

"Later," he grunted before twisting them so he was over him and after grabbing the lube he stared in Tim's eyes with such heat Tim found himself squirming. "I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to make love to you."

Trying to catch his breath, all he could whisper was, "Okay," before Gibbs kept his word.

_'Thank you puppy eyes.'_

* * *

**Please review. **

**Next Chapter: Months later...Jackson Gibbs.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jackson Gibbs

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Jackson_**

Jackson Gibbs was surprised with the phone call from his son but none the less pleased that he and his team were stopping by for a visit. Apparently they had been called out on a case that was close by, and after some insistence from the team to visit after they solved the case, Jethro had given in and called ahead so that he had things ready for them.

He greeted everyone, giving Ziva and Timothy an extra hug as they were the first of the team he was to meet. "Hello. I have everything ready. Ziva and Abby you can take the guest room, Ziva you know which one. Tim, Tony, and Jimmy can take the new one I put together. Timothy I'm sure you can find the room that's been added since last time. And Jethro, you and Ducky will take your old room."

"Thanks Jack," Tony grinned and the rest said their thanks before heading up, not before Jack heard Abby ask Timothy a question.

"Tim, did you call the kennel to make sure they know you'll be away longer?"

"Yes Abby."

"Good, would hate for Jethro to be kicked out and harmed again."

He frowned at the conversation and glanced at his son to see him with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. _'Hmm, wonder what that's about.'_

* * *

The day went so well and Jackson was bursting with excitement. He had seen the looks his son had been sending Timothy. He knew from the first time they met that his son was attracted to the young agent, however now he could see it was reciprocated.

"Today was good," Tony yawned as he stretched. "I'm headed up."

"I as well," Ziva said and soon everyone was following.

"You going up too McGee?" Jethro asked and Jackson could see the longing in Jethro's eyes.

Timothy yawned and sleepily looked and smiled at Jethro. "Uh huh."

Jethro reached over and rubbed the back of his neck, Tim melting under the rub. "You want to join me?"

He watched with amusement as Timothy's eyes flew to his and he chuckled. Tim blushed but leaned into Jethro's touch when he cupped his cheek. "What about Ducky?"

"Don't worry about me lad," Ducky said

"Yeah, he can bunk with me." Besides, he wanted to talk with Ducky about a few things that he was sure his son wouldn't answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." He shooed them upstairs and watched Jethro say something that made Tim pout before it was kissed away with a chuckle. It was refreshing to see his son this way. The last time he saw his son that happy was with Shannon. Those four ex-wives of his were just substitutes for Jethro's first love. He didn't doubt that he loved those women, but only to a point and in not the same way.

He and Ducky headed to his room and got ready for bed after they cleaned and locked up the house.

"So, tell me about Jethro and Timothy."

Ducky chuckled. "Well, I must say that ever since Timothy joined the team he was treated differently. It wasn't till after a year that I realized why."

"He was attracted to him for that long?" That was years ago!

"Yes," he smiled, "though I'm not sure he knew until a certain incident."

"What happened?"

"Timothy was attacked by a drugged narcotic dog and Tim had to shoot him to get him to stop. I don't think I've ever seen Jethro so scared, then again I never saw him after Shannon and Kelly died."

He was pretty sure it was close as he couldn't imagine what that would have been like. "How was he?"

"He had a bite that had to be taken care of but overall physically he was fine. Though I suspect he had some nightmares, having that same dog living with him didn't help."

"...Wait. What?"

Ducky sadly nodded. "Yes. Timothy didn't kill Jethro—that's the dog's name now—and I don't know how, but Ms. Abigail somehow convinced Timothy to take in Jethro once the case was solved."

"That girl did what? Timothy is really too nice," he grumbled. If it was him in Timothy's place he wouldn't have taken that dog in. Maybe in time, but not right after an attack like that.

"I agree. Yes man and man's best friend's relationship has grown to the better, but it was definitely a bad first meeting and rocky beginning."

Jackson shook his head. "So that was what Abigail was speaking about when you arrived?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but she still holds that incident over his head."

"I don't understand," he frowned.

Ducky sighed and looked at him and Jackson could see the frustration and anger the gentleman beside him has been keeping to himself. "When Abby found out that Timothy shot Jethro...I don't know what came over her. But she treated Timothy as if he was the dog and Jethro was her best friend. She called him a Bad McGee and even gave Jethro Timothy's jacket to wear. Then she gave him the silent treatment and mad eyes during the whole case, forced Tim to take Jethro, and even now, after years and how Tim loves that dog, every now and again she'll make a comment about the incident and check to make sure Jethro doesn't get hurt again."

"..."

"Yes, I know," he sighed before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Does Jethro—my son—know?"

"I suspect, but I also suspect Timothy has something to do with him not confronting Abby."

Yes, Timothy was too nice. He knew Jethro saw Abigail as a daughter, but she was a daughter that needed a talking to for her behavior. If she was his he would have put his foot down years ago when she tried to push that dog on Timothy.

"Hmm." He was silent for a while before asking, "Does the team know?"

He got a chuckle out of Ducky again. "No. Well, they know about Gibbs' feelings. Everyone at NCIS knows."

Jackson snapped his head to look at Ducky. "Really?" _'Huh.'_

"Surprising, but yes everyone knows. He seems incapable of hiding his looks at Timothy." Jackson smiled as he imagined his son being none too subtle with his feelings. "Timothy seemed to be the only one to not know, until they got together of course. Well, know that I think about it I don't think Abby knows either," he added.

"When did they get together?" he decided to go with first.

"A few months ago. Jethro figured if everyone already knew about his feelings, then he shouldn't start hiding them, but Tim hides his own as they're keeping their relationship quiet."

"Hmm. So...why do you think Ms. Abigail doesn't see Jethro's feelings like everyone else does?"

"Abby only sees what she wants to see. Just like I think she refuses to a see that since the dog attack her and Timothy's relationship has changed. They're not as close as they used to be. Timothy doesn't spend his free time in her lab, he only goes out to bars with her if at least two other team members go with them, and he doesn't go out to brunch, lunch, or dinner with her."

"Basically, he doesn't allow himself to be alone with her."

"Correct. Even Jethro is starting to not let them be alone. He used to send Tim down to the lab when Abby called with results, but now he sends Ziva or Tony. Only sends Tim if the other two are busy."

Yeah, he could see that. Jethro would do anything for the ones he loved and anything to protect them. Even if it was to protect them from a friend who turned on them.

"Goodnight Ducky."

"Goodnight Jack."

* * *

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast, happily talking. Jackson felt happy with the house filled with joy and laughter again; his son was there talking to him and with the one he's loved for years, and who loved him back. Tony was a great source of entertainment, as was Ziva as she kept threatening Tony with bodily harm by tea cup. Jimmy was sweet with his nervousness though it wasn't as bad as in the past according to Ducky. Abigail was chattering away and though he was highly frustrated with the woman who acted like a child, he was still happy with the noise.

_'Oh, honey, I wish you were still here.'_

Time came for them to pack up their cars and leave and Jackson walked them out. Witnessing for the first time Timothy's puppy eyes.

"Shotgun!" Tony cried.

"I already called it," Tim said with narrowed eyes.

"Too bad Probie."

"That's not fair," Tim pouted and he looked at Jethro with the saddest puppy eyes he's ever witnessed and had to control himself to not headslap Tony himself for putting that look on the man's face.

"You rode shotgun all the other times," Ziva said with her own headslap to Tony's head after seeing Timothy's face. And Jackson had a sudden vision of a sister protecting her younger brother from their older brother.

"McGee'll ride shotgun," Jethro added and Jackson saw his fingers twitch as if they wanted to touch Timothy.

"Ah," Ducky said from beside him with a chuckle as they watched Tim smile with happiness, "I see you've witnessed the infamous McGee Puppy Eyes."

"You have a name for it?" Jackson asked.

"Of course we do. Everyone knows about them and everyone falls for them. Even the Director," he added with an amused smile. "I don't think Timothy discovered their power until after getting with Jethro."

"So that was deliberate?" He was highly amused as he found that he too had easily fallen for them.

"Those yes. But he's only used them a few times in the last few months. Of course, I have no idea how often he uses them when he and Jethro are alone." He turned to Jackson with a smile and held out his hand for a handshake. "Thank you for having us. It was fun."

"Likewise."

Goodbyes were said and Jethro and Timothy were left. Jackson gave the young man a hug before he headed to the car. He turned to his son. "Well son, I-"

Jethro cut him off by pulling him into a hug. "Good to see you dad."

"Good to see you too, son. Now, don't be a stranger. I expect you and your boy to come visit me sometime in the future. And not because you're in the area."

"Thanksgiving," Jethro nodded before clapping his back.

"See you thanksgiving. And keep him happy."

"I'll do my best."

"I know."

He watched them until they disappeared down the road and headed back inside. Sitting on the living room couch, he saw an envelope on the coffee table and opened it to see a few photos. Smiling, he went looked through them. They were simple yet beautiful. One was of them at dinner in a restaurant, another was taken of Jethro in his basement sanding, Timothy typing on his typewriter, and other moments of them.

His favorite two were the last two. The first one obviously showed Timothy sneaking up on Jethro, wrapping his arm around his shoulder while smiling at the camera and snapping the picture. The look on Gibbs' face was...it wasn't something he'd ever seen. While his lips were in that ever famous half smirk half smile, his eyes held such affection he almost felt the need to look away. In the last one, they were on a couch and while their arms were around each other, their foreheads were pressed together and they were smiling.

Looking inside the envelope, he found a note from Timothy.

_I promise to do my best to keep Jethro happy._

Smiling, he went searching for two picture frames for his two favorites and smiled as he placed them on the mantle with the rest of the family photos.

_'Thank you Timothy.'_

* * *

**Please review.**

**Next Chapter: Sarah McGee**

**I know Abby's chapter needs to happen, but with the way I have the story in my head, plus with how I'm having a little trouble writing it because of my dislike of her, it'll be a while before it happens. So...please be patient for Abby.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sarah McGee

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Sarah_**

Sarah knew that Tim worked hard at his job and that he loved working for NCIS, but that didn't mean she liked it most of the time. Like now. She was driving to the hospital after getting a call from Agent Gibbs about her brother being shot.

She ran into the emergency room and immediately found the team. "Gibbs!" she ran towards the man and threw herself into his arms. "How is he?"

Gibbs shook his head and she could see how hard he was taking it. Sarah had known about Gibbs' feelings for her brother during the time she was under investigation, she had seen the looks, so it came no surprise to her when he and Tim told her about their relationship about two months ago.

They were going on a year now, their anniversary tomorrow, and the prospect of losing Tim so suddenly was obviously hitting him harder. And losing her brother…she didn't even want to think about it. He was her rock, he was always there for her, hell, he had quit NCIS momentarily just for her. He was her protector. How was she supposed to continue on without him?

"I can't lose him Gibbs," she whispered into his chest as he tightened his arms around her.

"Me neither Sarah, me neither."

Gibbs led her to sit down, continuing to hold her, and Sarah took her time to look around. Tony was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair, muttering, "Damn it Probie," "Better not die," and, "Don't have permission." Ziva was sitting straight and still, just looking forward, but her eyes were devastated.

Tim had told her how he saw Tony as an older brother and Ziva as an older sister, and it was easily seen that they too thought of Tim as a younger brother and didn't like the idea of him hurt.

Jimmy was looking down sadly with his hands knotted and when he looked up to glance at her, he tried to offer her a small smile. Last were Ducky and Abby. Abby was crying in Ducky's shoulder while the older doctor held and rocked her.

Sarah didn't know what her opinion was towards Abby. The woman held her brother's heart in her hands for years only to crush it little by little by giving him false hope of getting back together only to date someone else. All in the end to eventually just throw it all away when the dog attack happened. And Sarah knew the relationship between them had changed. Tim didn't talk about her much, barely at all, whenever they talked over the phone or when they got together for a visit.

However, it was plain to see that she cared for Tim.

She just didn't know, and frankly didn't want to think about it as she had more important things to deal with. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"We were chasing after a suspect when he pulled his gun," Tony said when he finally stopped pacing. He shook his head. "McGee saw it before I did and we didn't have time to pull our weapons. The guy aimed at me, and Tim pushed me out of the way." His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched before he punched the wall. "Damn it!"

"Tony," Ducky addressed.

"No! This isn't how it works."

"How does it work then?"

"That bullet was mine, not his," he said, pacing again and she burrowed deeper into Gibbs side. "I should be in there, not Probie."

"Family of Timothy McGee."

Everyone stood up and walked to the doctor for news.

She held up her hand to stop them and Sarah spoke first. "I'm Sarah McGee. How's my brother?" The doctor looked at all the agents and Sara felt her patience thinning as the doctor wasted time. "Gibbs is Tim's medical proxy and I'm just going to tell everyone else whatever you tell me as they're family, so talk."

The doctor nodded. "He's very lucky. The bullet nicked his artery and it was touch and go for a while, but we were able to sustain him. Now, he's going to be out for the rest of the day and we'll be keeping a close eye on him, but he should wake up tomorrow and be out of the woods."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked immediately while Sarah had to get her mind around the fact that Tim could have died. Abby was hysterical behind them, but she tuned her out.

"He's in ICU so only one person can stay with him, but you all can visit him for a few minutes, two at a time. I'll have a nurse come get you when he's ready."

Sarah looked up at Gibbs and smiled before burrowing into his chest and crying in relief. "He's okay."

A nurse soon came to get them and they were led to the room, and looking through the glass they could see Tim. Abby gasped and started crying again at Tim's pale and frail look, Ducky again letting her use his shoulder. Tony seemed angry while Ziva and Jimmy were quiet.

"Sarah, why don't you go first?" Ducky said and Sarah immediately went for the door and went to Tim's side.

"Hey Tim," she whispered and grabbed his slack hand. "It's Sarah. I'm here. You rest and get better for me okay?" He was silent of course and she felt a few tears fall. "Your team is going to come in now."

She nodded at the glass and Tony and Ziva came in first. They stood on the other side of Tim, looking down at him. "Hey Probie," Tony said, his anger gone and sadness in his eyes. "What the hell did you do that for? If you weren't in the hospital right now, I'd kick your ass." Sarah gave a small chuckle, still holding Tim's hand. "You're gonna be okay. Remember, Gibbs didn't give you permission to leave, and you don't want to disobey and get a head slap." He straightened and again ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll be back tomorrow Probie."

When he stepped back, Ziva seemed hesitant to get any closer to Tim, but with an encouraging nudge from Tony, she stepped closer. Leaning forward and lightly running her fingers through his hair, she whispered, "You did good Tim, having Tony's six. Thank you." Tony's face fell at that behind Ziva. "Now," she said smoothing his blankets down and lightly touching him as if to reassure herself, "when you get out of here, we will have a dinner party at my house and I will cook."

"Yes!" Tony cheered and even Sarah saw that it was forced, "dinner party at Ziva's."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Better heal quick so you can stop me from killing Tony."

"Hey!"

"We'll back tomorrow." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and Sarah heard Ziva whisper, "I love you little brother."

They soon left and Jimmy took his turn, followed by Ducky and Abby. Gibbs came forward and Sarah stood up. "I'm going to call my parents to let them know how he's doing."

Gibbs nodded his thanks for privacy and Sarah took her call outside.

* * *

The next day Tim woke up with a groan. "Tim?"

"Sarah?" he mumbled and slit his eyes open.

She smiled in relief at seeing him awake. "Hey Tim."

"Wha-What happened?"

"You were shot."

"…Oh yeah." He looked at her and asked, "Water?"

"Sure." She put the straw to his lips for him to drink and then ran her hand over his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yeah."

"…How's Tony?"

"Unharmed, thanks to you."

"Jethro?"

She paused as she thought back to the helpless look on his face when she came back from talking to her parents. "He's hanging in there." There was no use lying to her brother. He would have seen right through it even in his state. Plus, he obviously knew how his lover was reacting without asking. "Want me to call him?"

He opened his eyes and she cursed as the saddest puppy eyes she'd ever witnessed him wear were directed at her. And she knew he wasn't even doing it on purpose like the few times she saw when he used them on Gibbs. They were his uncontrollable ones and she mentally cursed as he was the one out of them that was gifted with them.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Rest while I call him and he drives here."

"Then it won't be long," he whispered and fell asleep.

Knowing the way Gibbs drove, she smiled in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Tim," Gibbs said as he came to his side of the bed. Sarah stood outside the room but the door was open and she couldn't look away.

"Jethro?"

The first genuine smile she's seen spread across Gibbs' lips and he leaned closer. "Yeah, it's me Timmy."

Tim's eyes opened to look up at Gibbs with so much love as their fingers found each other's before he closed his eyes again with a smile. "Love you Jethro."

"Love you too Timmy."

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Next...months later, Tobias Fornell**


	10. Chapter 10: Tobias Fornell

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to."**_ – From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

**Warning...mentions of rape and murder**

* * *

**_Fornell_**

He really dreaded walking into the NCIS building. Sure Gibbs was a friend, and he didn't mind seeing him, but seeing him when it was work related always involved a pissing match where it ended the same. They agree to work together, Gibbs keeps things inside his team and solves it, and then he takes the perp in along with the credit. It was a tedious cycle most times, but arguing with Gibbs was always fun.

However, nothing was going to be fun with what he and Agent Sacks had to do today.

Fornell and Sacks walked out of the elevator when the doors opened and walked to the usual bullpen.

"Agent Slacks, what a pleasure," DiNozzo greeted sarcastically.

"Pain in the ass," Ron replied, "chop off any legs lately?"

DiNozzo lowly growled at the agent before turning his attention to Fornell. "So…what can the NCIS do for you FBI agents? More cases to solve for you to take credit for?"

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Out. You can wait for him-"

"It really can't wait," Fornell interrupted and started heading upstairs, but not before silently instructing Sacks to stay and keep an eye on things. Sacks nodded back.

He had expected Gibbs in Vance's office, but halfway up the stairs, the elevator dinged open and out walked Gibbs with McGee. He headed back down the stairs. "Gibbs."

"Fornell. What can I do for you?"

_'Shit's about to hit the fan.'_ "We're here to question McGee."

DiNozzo, David, and McGee's eyes widened in shock while Gibbs eyes narrowed with such anger and hate it surprised the hell out of Fornell. He almost stepped back to put more space between them in case Gibbs swung at him. Gibbs never showed this much anger when they had to question and arrest DiNozzo.

"And why is that?" Agent David questioned when Gibbs continued to stare at Fornell, he and David slowly inching to step in front of McGee.

"He's a suspect in a case we're undergoing," Sacks explained. "We just want to question him."

DiNozzo scuffed and was about to retort when another voice joined.

"What's going on here?"

Fornell looked away from the fire in Gibbs' eyes and looked to Director Vance.

"First they go after me, then Ziva, now they're trying to go after Probie," DiNozzo tried to sum up but his anger and outrage of the situation was evident in his voice.

"Is this true?"

"He's a suspect in a case," Fornell tried to explain. "Like Sacks said, we just want to question him."

Vance mulled it over before directing Gibbs. "It's your call."

Gibbs body was tense and the anger radiating off of him was something else. Fornell was a bit worried he'd reach for his gun and shoot him personally. "Fine, but you'll do it in one of our interrogation rooms."

He hadn't expected any other answer except for maybe, "Fuck off," but he got the better answer, so he nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"You're kidding right!" DiNozzo exclaimed. "You really think Probie would do this?"

"No, but his name came up and we have to question him to eliminate him from the list." Fornell really hated this as he knew he would be looked at as the enemy. Their case was of a serial rapist and killer. Twelve women had turned up brutally raped and murdered, and unfortunately their connection was MIT, and all had had a class with McGee at some point.

On one side of the mirror sat Agent McGee alone while staring at the mirror, and on the other side, in the observing room, was full with Gibbs' team along with the Director, Doctor Mallard, Mr. Palmer, and Ms. Scuito who had come running in. And upon learning what McGee was being questioned on started chanting that Timmy didn't do it. It was the first time he'd seen Gibbs snap at the Goth tech.

**_~Flashback~_**

"_You gonna tell us what you're questioning him about?"_

"_There has been a series of rapes and murders on twelve women in their homes in the past few months. They all went to MIT, and they all had a class with McGee at some point or other."_

"_This is ridiculous," Agent David snapped and started talking in her language, no doubt cursing them; and the look on her face was as if she was contemplating to kill them with her own bare hands._

"_Gibbs! Timmy didn't do it! He couldn't, he wouldn't. He's too sweet, he didn't do it. He did-"_

"_I know that Abby!" he snapped and everyone was stunned as he's never talked to her like that before. Abby looked close to tears, but Gibbs turned his attention back to Fornell. "What else did you have? Because I'm sure you're not questioning my agent on just that."_

"_No," Sacks cut in. "McGee's card was on the floor in the room where the last victim was found."_

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Well, get on with your questioning," Gibbs grunted. "He has nothing to hide."

Sacks glanced at Fornell who signaled him to go on. So he nodded back, left the room, and returned on the other side of the glass while everyone watched.

"Agent McGee."

"Agent Sacks," he nodded back, finally looking away from the mirror and to the FBI agent.

"Do you know," he questioned and started laying out twelve photos, "these women?"

McGee looked at each photo before settling on the last. "I know Shelley. She's a friend of mine. We met during my senior year at MIT."

"Well, all these women were in your classes at MIT," Sacks pointed out.

McGee gave Sacks a look. "Agent Sacks, do you remember every person you've ever had class with? All the way back in college?"

Sacks' lips quirked. "No."

"Then you can understand why I don't remember these women. Plus, I wasn't exactly social in college. I was the young genius that was occasionally picked on, and I definitely didn't talk to girls. The only reason I made friends with Shelley was because I helped tutor her in one of her classes. We kept in touch over the years."

"Did you speak with her recently?"

"…I think about two weeks ago," McGee recalled. "We got together for coffee; talked and all that."

Sacks pulled out an evidence bag that held McGee's card inside. "Did you give her this?"

McGee frowned down at the card and traced it. On the video screen with the better angle, it showed McGee tracing the spray of blood on it. "What happened?"

"Please answer the question."

"Yes. She told me she was having some problems with a guy. I asked her if she was safe and she told me she was. Just a little shaken with his behavior but overall fine. But…I was still worried about her so I gave her my card and told her to call my cell if she needed help."

"She didn't have your cell?"

McGee shook his head, "She only had my home number. We didn't get together a lot with the hours we worked, so whenever she wanted to get together, she'd call my home and leave a message if I wasn't there. I'd do the same. The main way we communicated was email." He softly smiled. "But she was from the south and was taught that a get together was best planned with invitations or verbally. And she wasn't about to send me an invitation in the mail just to grab coffee, so she'd call." His eyes lifted from the card to Sacks. "So tell me, what happened."

"Ms. Sumner, along with these eleven other women were raped and killed in their homes."

McGee went deathly pale at the news and gasped, and Fornell felt Gibbs tense beside him. His friend was behaving oddly and it was really confusing him. McGee's question turned his attention back to the interview.

"You think I did this don't you?"

"The evidence is gathering against you McGee. We have to ask."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Now, I need to ask you where you were on the nights of the murders." He got a nod from the younger man. "Okay…"

McGee had an answer for every night; he was either working late on some case which was verified to Fornell by Director Vance or out to dinner with the team which was again verified. However when the night Shelley was murdered was asked, he clammed up. Even straightened up and away from Sacks.

"Agent McGee?"

"…"

"McGee, answer the question."

"Come on Probie," DiNozzo muttered. "Answer the damn question."

"Why isn't he answering?" Abby asked.

"I want to talk to Gibbs."

They all looked at Gibbs who was already walking to the door. Fornell quickly followed. "Gibbs, what are you doing?"

"Talking to my agent."

Fornell quickly caught up and stepped in front of the door before Gibbs could reach for the handle. "Hold on."

"Tobias. Out. Of. My. Way."

_'Okay, he's pissed.'_

Fornell knocked on the door and opened it, gesturing to Sacks. Sacks picked up his things and headed out. "You gonna let Gibbs to talk to him?"

"What do you think?"

"McGee won't answer until he does," Sacks said.

Fornell looked to his friend and nodded before he and Sacks went to the observation room to join the others.

"Hey McGee."

"Hey Boss."

"Why won't you answer the question?"

They all watched McGee look at Gibbs with a small smile which confused them. "You know why." Gibbs nodded. "I wasn't about to answer without talking to you."

"Answer them," he said and Fornell was surprised it wasn't said as an order.

"You know what's going to happen as soon as I do."

"McGee…Tim…you're being questioned for the rape and murder of your friend. I don't give a flying fuck what's going to happen afterwards because I refuse to watch you be pinned for this. Answer the question."

McGee's lips quirked into a small smirk. "Yes sir."

A smirk and head-slap later, Gibbs left the room and switched with Sacks.

"So…Agent McGee."

"Yes."

"Where were you two nights ago on the night of Shelley Sumner's murder?"

"At Jethro's house."

They all flinched in surprise at not only the familiar use of Gibbs' name but the smiles on both men's faces.

"And… And what were you doing in Agent Gibbs' house?"

"Well, that depends on what time."

"Why don't you walk me through it," Sacks suggested. "From when you got off of work."

"It was a paperwork and cold case day, so after finishing some paperwork, we left and headed to his house about seven. When we got home, I started dinner while Jethro took care of Jett - our dog - and then went into his basement to do some sanding on his boat. He always sands, but he tends to do it more on slow days. Once dinner was done, which was about 7:45, we ate in the living room to watch a movie. Tony'll be glad to know we watched Top Gun," he smiled.

"Afterwards?" Sacks asked and he like everyone else couldn't hide his surprise.

"We went to bed."

"You…went to bed."

"Yes."

"That's it?"

McGee frowned. "What else do you want?"

Sacks sighed. "McGee, you know as well as I do that just going to bed, an hour before Ms. Sumner was attacked, can easily be suggested that you faked sleep, snuck out, raped and murdered Ms. Sumner before coming back. Without Gibbs being the wiser."

An eyebrow was raised. "Have you ever tried to sneak around on Gibbs? Better yet, do you know Gibbs at all?" Gibbs' team laughed a little at that even though their surprise was still evident. Fornell just continued to stare at the mirror and Gibbs in surprise. "But if you want me to be specific then fine. We went to bed and had animalistic sex for at least three hours. I lost count at some point. I was definitely tired the following morning," he added as an afterthought. "And if you want more specific then I can tell you we didn't stay on the bed and were all over the room."

Sacks coughed before squirming in embarrassment. "Can you prove this?"

McGee again raised an eyebrow before standing up and removing his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, and then letting it fall.

"Damn Boss! What the hell?" DiNozzo shouted in surprise while the others gaped.

McGee stood there, proudly, showing his front, sides, and back. All across his chest and shoulder blades were bruises. Hickies if you will. On each side, where the shoulder met the neck, were bite marks. And on his hips were hand sized bruises. Fornell also noticed that McGee had a tattoo peaking out of his pants on his right hip.

Agent McGee smirked at the mirror and then at Sacks' shocked expression. "You can bring Jethro in and match his hands to my hips. You can also let him take his shirt off if you want more proof than this."

Gibbs just smirked and headed out the door, entering the interview room. They watched as his eyes darkened and possessively roamed over McGee's half dressed form before he closed the door and walked to stand behind McGee. Staring at Sacks over McGee's shoulder, he slid his hands onto McGee's hips and turned the younger man side to side to show that his hands matched perfectly to the bruises.

"I can verify everything Tim said."

Sacks stared at the pair before nodding and after asking a few more questions, especially on any hint of the man Shelley was worried about, left the interview room to rejoin them in observation. They all watched as Gibbs help redress McGee while softly talking to him. Though they didn't hear anything as Director Vance had switched off the intercom, giving them semi privacy.

"I…I don't understand," Abby whimpered. "How…How can they do that?" She was close to hyperventilating.

"Well, we have everything we need. Agent McGee is clear," Sacks said as he and Fornell didn't want to get into this conversation that they knew was about to happen.

"I'm sure I speak for Agent McGee that he would like to be notified on who did this to his friend," Vance said and Fornell nodded.

With that he walked out the room, leaving Gibbs' team with a discussion that was full of questions, and paused in the hallway as he and Sacks saw Gibbs and McGee right outside the interview room. Gibbs was holding McGee's face between his rough hands and the younger man's eyes were so sad, practically puppy like, and then Gibbs placed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling him into his arms, rocking him side to side.

All questions and speculations that Fornell had about Gibbs going through a late experimentation or whatnot were instantly put away when he saw how gentle Gibbs was with McGee. He'd never seen Gibbs like that, not even with any of his previous wives. It was clear. Gibbs was in love…with McGee…a man.

_'Well I'll be.'_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there are only four chapters left after this. **

**Next Chapter...one you've probably been waiting for...Abby Sciuto**


	11. Chapter 11: Abigail Sciuto

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to." – **_From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Abby_**

She didn't understand how things have changed so much. It seemed like only yesterday that she and Tim were best friends, talking and hanging out. She dated men, went to Tim when it didn't work out, and Tim stayed single. It was all fine.

Until she messed up.

Abby sighed as she slumped on her couch. She couldn't even listen to music with everything that was going on in her head.

Not only were Gibbs and Tim together, but they had been together for almost two years now. And neither one had told her, or anyone for that matter. Though Ducky knew, not that that surprised her.

She was shocked, flabbergasted by the news. Sure she had seen the looks Gibbs threw Tim's way occasionally from the moment he joined the team, but she never thought Tim would give in to them and them hooking up. Tim was supposed to wait for her. He was supposed to wait for her, them get married with Gibbs walking her down the isle with Ziva as her bridesmaid and Tony as Tim's best man. It was all there, but she refused to notice that everything's changed since…

Since the dog attack.

She refused to notice that Tim slowly stopped spending his free time in her lab, that he slowly stopped going out to eat with her, unless they were with other members of the team. That he slowly stopped telling her personal things and stuck with business. She couldn't even remember the last time they were alone in each other's company.

He had slowly been drifting away from her and she had put her blinders on.

Because…deep down she knew what she did was wrong. She treated her best friend…former best friend horribly when she should have shown she cared.

She spent all her time refusing to see Tim's disappearance that she never noticed how much her relationship with Gibbs changed too. Oh he continued to bring her Caf-Pow! and even gave her an occasional kiss on the cheek or head when she got something that had been vital to the case, but the way he handled her was different.

When Tim had been shot, he had refused to hold her. She had had to turn to Ducky to hold her. However, he had held Sarah the minute she showed up, she even called him Gibbs and not Agent Gibbs. Whenever she brought up Jethro, now Jett, she noticed he would get this look in his eyes, but would never say anything. Plus, he didn't allow her to get away with things she had been allowed to get away with in the past.

Until recently she didn't know what it was.

**_~Flashback~_**

_They all sat in a conference room around the table, Director Vance, Ducky, and Jimmy included. Gibbs and Tim sat beside each other. They didn't holding hands or anything couply, but the way they sort of shifted every now and again to brush against each other showed how much they wanted or needed to touch the other. _

_"So…" Tony started but Abby couldn't hold it in._

_"How long has this been going on!"_

_"Going on two years," Tim said simply. Like it was the easiest thing to say!_

_Everyone in the room, aside from Ducky, looked at them shocked, and Abby looked to Ducky. "You knew?"_

_"Of course I knew. Besides, Jethro didn't hide it when we were in Stillwater visiting Jack."_

_"Why?" Ziva asked._

_"Wanted Jack to know," Gibbs answered._

_"Why'd you hide it?" she asked next and both men looked to Vance._

_The Director shrugged. "I have no problem with it. I didn't have a problem with knowing about Gibbs' attraction to McGee, so I won't have a problem when McGee reciprocates. You've been doing your jobs without bringing it into work for this long. Who am I to break you up now? Just continue keeping it out of the office and field."_

_Abby's head was spinning with everyone's easy acceptance of this. It wasn't right! McGee was supposed to be single, they weren't supposed to be together. And they should have told her._

_"How did this happen?" Tony asked._

_Tim shrugged. "I got tired of waiting for him to make the first move." Gibbs softly smiled beside him before looking at everyone._

_"So…anybody have problems?"_

_"No," went around by everyone but Abby. Of course she had a problem._

_"Good, now I want everyone back to work. Except you Abby."_

_Everyone paused before heading out and Abby watched Tim questionably look at Gibbs. "Jethro?"_

_Gibbs whispered something to Tim before kissing his temple and motioning him to get going with the rest. Tim whispered something back before leaving Abby and Gibbs alone in the conference room. And Abby couldn't keep quiet._

_"Why?"_

_"You know Abby," Gibbs started while leaning back in his seat, "I've allowed you to get away with things in the past."_

_She had no idea where this was going._

_"After a few things were brought to my attention, I continued to treat you like I have but started watching and stopping you when you stepped out of line."_

_"Wha-" She cut off under Gibbs' stare._

_"So, knowing you like I do, I'm going to cut you off before you do step out of line." He went quiet for a few seconds before continuing. "You may be angry about this news, about the fact that we're together and the fact that we kept it from you, but you will not take it out on Tim."_

_She flinched at the accusation…that was completely correct as she knew she would have targeted her anger at Tim._

_"Tim has always belonged to me, from the moment I laid eyes on him. But, I never stopped him from finding love in someone else, and he found it in you. So, the moment you dumped him and held him on the back burner, you lost all rights. Tim deserves better than to be left out on the sidelines while you date and flaunt your relationships before you call quits and lean on him. Giving him false hope of getting back together, doing the same by getting jealous when he found someone else to date, and only to tell him that you're better off as friends."_

_Abby couldn't do anything but hang her head in shame the more Gibbs spoke. Never had he been that way with her, not to mention he was bluntly telling her what she had done in the past._

_"Do you know what makes me the most upset?"_

_She shook her head as she felt a tear run down her cheek._

_"Was that you would have continued to go on doing it if it wasn't for Jett."_

_"Jethro," she automatically corrected._

_"No. We weren't about to have two Jethros in the house, and I was here first. So, he's Jett."_

_"But-"_

_"Again, you gave up rights the moment you pushed that dog in Tim's custody. Another thing I am NOT pleased with."_

_"I-"_

_"And the only reason I haven't said anything was because of Tim." At her confused look he spoke. "You may not have noticed, but you and Tim aren't as close as you used to be." She refused to. "However, even though you're not, Tim still watched out for you. He made me promise to not bring up this subject or your treatment of him as he was afraid you and my relationship will change. And I've kept silent, through all the comments I've heard from you and the glares you've given him whenever someone brought up Jett or the incident. For Tim. But no more."_

_He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "What I want to know is what went through your head when Tim was bitten."_

_"Gibbs, he shot a dog."_

_"In self defense."_

_"…But…a dog."_

_"A drugged German Sheppard that was trying to tear out his throat." Abby felt herself pale. "And while Tim did shoot Jett, he only harmed him while most people would have killed him."_

_That…was true. "But he wasn't hurt too bad."_

_Gibbs' eyes hardened and she felt frozen. "No, he wasn't harmed too badly, when he could have. But that doesn't mean he didn't nightmares for a few months. And you forcing Tim to take Jett didn't help."_

_"He…He had nightmares?"_

_"One main one was that Jett finished the job in his apartment and we didn't know until it was too late to get him help."_

_Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she'd never felt so ashamed of herself. She couldn't even remember what came over her during that case. And she didn't even know why she still made comments. Hell, she hadn't even seen Jett that much in the past few years. Not even once in the last year and a half._

_Gibbs continued to point out what she'd done over the years to Tim before he dismissed her. She left the conference room and came face to face with Tim. When she went to hug him and say her usual sorry, he sidestepped her, said excuse me, and went into the conference room._

_Shocked and truly seeing how much everything had changed—in the past Tim would have welcomed her hug and accepted her apology—she stood frozen for a few seconds before peeking inside the conference room. _

_"Jethro?" Tim whispered and came to stand beside Gibbs._

_"Timmy," Gibbs whispered back and pulled Tim to stand in front of him, trapped between his legs and the table. _

_"You okay?"_

_Gibbs shook his head and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist, resting his head on his stomach. Even knowing that they've been in a relationship for two years, it still surprised her to see them so…together. So well together. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I've been waiting a few years to tell her all of that and now that I've said it…I'm not so sure I'm happy."_

_Tim nodded and started running his fingers through Gibbs' hair. "Understandable. You want her to see what she's done, but you're worried she'll be angry with you and stop loving you. It's okay."_

_Gibbs smiled, she saw it as his head was facing the door with his eyes closed. "Aren't you smart?"_

_"Well, I am a genius, and taught by the best."_

_"Smart ass," he grumbled and smacked Tim's ass. _

_"Hey! Is that any way to treat the one you love?"_

_"Yes." He raised his head to look at Tim and Tim looked down at him with puppy eyes which Gibbs shook his head at. _

_"No. Stop it. Don't look at me like that." Tim's eyes got bigger and sadder and Gibbs sighed in defeat. "Evil. You're just adorably evil."_

_Tim smiled, "Why thank you," before leaning down and pressing his lips to Gibbs._

**_~End Flashback~_**

She had left immediately after that and headed straight home where she spent hours thinking about what she'd done over the years, not to mention their relationship.

They worked the more she thought about it, more on the scene she had watched. Gibbs was a hard ass, serious, and needed to be needed. Tim was soft, calm, and had so much love to give. It had been one of the things that made her dump him. His love was so massive that it had left her feeling a bit suffocated, and while she abused it over the years before he left, Gibbs cherished it. He needed all that love.

And Gibbs was protective of the ones he loved, and he obviously loved Tim, so it's a wonder it took him this long to finally snap and tell her what he thought. Then again he did say Tim made him promise.

_'I don't deserve that kindness,' _she thought to herself as she thought of her behavior. She didn't deserve for Tim to still protect her when they weren't friends. Especially after everything.

It made sense why Tim didn't accept her hug and apology. What she'd done couldn't be fixed with a simple hug and words. She had to earn Tim's trust back and show how sorry she was through actions.

Decision made, she started planning on how she was going to do it. It was going to take a while, she had to remember that it wasn't going to happen overnight and that she shouldn't lose her patience when it didn't.

She had a long road ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N: Only three chapters left. **

**Next chapter...McGee's parents**


	12. Chapter 12: Victor and Angela McGee

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to." – **_From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Victor and Angela_**

The elevator dinged open and Tim glanced up, looked down, and snapped his head back up. _'What the hell!'_

"What's got you all pale McCasper?" Tony asked from his desk.

Tim quickly stood up and walked over to an older man and woman who were walking towards them with smiles. "What…uh what are you guys doing here? I thought I said I'd pick you up."

"Decided to stop by," the older man said. Tony looked at the short woman and smiled. Oh, he could see clearly that they were Probie's parents. While he had his dad's height, he definitely got his features from his mother, especially those green eyes.

"McGee," Ziva said standing up from her desk and coming around. Tony doing just the same. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get some material. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Um…" It was clear he didn't want to. "Sure, mom, dad, these are my teammates Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo. Guys, these are my parents Victor and Angela McGee."

"Oh! So you're the one who superglued his fingers," Angela said and Tony's smile slowly dimmed.

"Uh…"

"Mom, that was years ago."

"I know honey," she patted his cheek. "It's just nice to put a face with a name. No need to snap."

Tony and Ziva covered their laugh with a cough at Tim's pout. "So," Tony grinned, "what can you tell us about our little Probie here that we might not know?" He and Ziva rolled out their chairs for the parents to sit in and gathered around them. "What was he like as a child? School? Girlfriends? Who influenced him to join NCIS?"

"Tony!"

"What?" He looked at Tim to see him with his arms folded and pouting. Right then he could see just one of the things that attracted Gibbs to the younger man. He knew Probie was a great guy, but that look alone would attract anyone. It was so cute, just want to kiss the pout away. "What Probie? I'm just asking."

"Oh, he doesn't mind," Victor grinned. "Do you Tim?"

"I'd like it to be known that I'm against this."

"Noted McGee. Hello Victor, Angela," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Leroy!" Angela cried and jumped up to give their boss a hug. Ziva and Tony stared with mouths partly open at the use of Gibbs' first name and the way Angela embraced Gibbs, which he returned. "How are you?"

Gibbs half smirked. "Fine."

"Sheesh, you'd think she was interested in him," Victor mumbled to them as Gibbs and Angela talked. Tony had to bite his lip hard so he didn't laugh.

"So what brings you here?" Gibbs asked as he too joined the gathering.

"Timothy tells us so much about this place and his team, we decided to stop by instead of waiting for him to pick us up."

Tony cut in. "And they were just about to tell us about Probie. So, what was he like as a kid?" He was so eager he was leaning forward, making sure not to miss a word.

"Oh, he was such an angel," Angela gushed. _'Well that's not helpful.'_ "Good manners, our little genius."

"Nudist," Victor chuckled.

_'Oh this is good!'_

"Nudist?" Ziva questioned with a side look to McGee who looked like he was trying to disappear in Gibbs' shoulder.

"Yes," Angela sighed, "our little Timmy was a bit of a nudist. I swear, I'd dress him, turn my back for a second, and he'd be as naked as a jaybird and running around the house."

"Little guy was quick too," Victor said grinning. "Got out the front door once and raced down the street, showing everyone what he had as it was the neighborhood barbeque."

He couldn't help it, he laughed as he imagined a mini Probie running around the neighborhood naked.

"Well hello," a voice cut in and they all turned to Ducky, Palmer, and Abby.

"Duckman," Tony smiled, "Palmer, Abby, meet McGee's parents Victor and Angela. They were just telling us about McNudist when he was younger."

"Oh," Ducky said with a smile as they all sat down to join them. Tony saw though how Abby suddenly looked nervous. Not that he blamed her. McGee and Abby's relationship had been almost nonexistent until the boss and Probie's relationship became known. Then she started trying to fix it. It was going slowly, but their relationship was repairing.

"Yes, well where were we?" Victor said and grabbed Angela's hand. "Ah, yes, well, his little nudist phase went until he was three." Tony grinned at that, already coming up with names and jokes.

"What was he like in school?" Ziva asked.

"He was a genius, picking up things quickly and accelerating fast."

"Which…was good and bad," Victor said glancing at Tim.

"How could it be bad?" Jimmy asked.

"Well," Angela looked to try and gather her thoughts, "he accelerated in his studies and skipped grades, but he also hooked into computers fast."

"Oh for crying out loud," Victor grumbled. "Timothy learned how to hack into FBI and the CIA systems by the time he was in tenth grade. But he wasn't as sly about it the first time so we had a few agents knocking on our door."

They all looked at McGee with shock.

"Luckily they didn't charge him with anything. Though I swear they tapped into our home from time to time to keep their eyes on Tim. Already thinking about recruiting him when he graduated."

"Even had a few offers didn't you dear?" Angela beamed while Tim blushed under the stares.

"Alright Probie!" Tony cheered. He didn't want to joke about that as they got Tim while the CIA and FBI didn't. Even when they kept an eye on him since high school. He held his hand up and Tim softly smiled before high fiving him back. _'Take that FBI and CIA!' _He shuddered to think about McGee partnered with Sacks and Fornell.

Tony turned back to the parents with a cheeky grin. "What about girls?"

"Well, there weren't many girls, but there was that one-"

"Okay!" Tim sprung up. "Time to go."

"No," they all protested.

"Nonsense," Angela said, swatting away Tim's hands when he tried to pick her up from her chair.

"But mom." And everyone ignored how whiney he sounded along with his pout though Tony saw how Gibbs' eyes were locked onto it, making him smirk.

"You were saying?" Ziva said, pushing McGee to the side.

"Yes. There weren't much girls, but there was a guy."

Tim gasped and glanced at Gibbs whose eyebrow was raised.

"Really?"

Victor nodded. "Damn near gave me a heart attack."

"There-There-There wasn't a-a guy."

Angela and Victor both gave him a look. "Sweetie, we know you're a genius but don't insult our intelligence." Tim blushed. "Anyway," Angela continued looking back at the group, "his friend Richard was over and they were working on some science experiment in his room."

Tony glanced at Gibbs and the man looked to be contemplating murdering every man out there by the name of Richard.

"Angela called for dinner," Victor picked up, "but they didn't come down. So, I went up and came on them breathing heavy, swollen lips, and Tim's hair was standing up in all different directions."

McGee's mom laughed. "Said they got in a pillow fight."

"Really Probie? That was the best you could come up with?" Tony looked at his friend/little brother and was just too amused. "A pillow fight?"

"Hey, I was trying to think fast and Richard wasn't any help. Besides, it was one time."

"Sure." He snickered but quickly silenced when Gibbs turned his fire blue eyes on him. _'McGee is in for an ass pounding when he gets home.'_

Angela continued on. "So I wasn't really surprised when Timothy brought Leroy here home last Thanksgiving. How is Jackson by the way?"

"He's good," Gibbs answered.

"Well, I really think it's time to go." Tim sprung back up and this time got both his parents up. He looked to Boss. "Jethro, you're joining us for dinner too."

"And Victor, we're going to that restaurant I've been wanting to try," Angela said as she looked in her purse for something.

"Tim, I have some work left."

"Angela, you know I don't like restaurants like that."

Tim's puppy eyes came full force and aimed at Gibbs. "Please."

Angela looked up from her purse with a set of puppy eyes aimed at Victor. "Please."

Tony stared wide eyed, he wasn't the only one, at the two couples. "Dear God, there's two of em." _'Look out world!'_

Gibbs and Victor slumped in defeat and sighed—at the same time!—and gave in. "Okay."

Both Angela and Tim smiled brightly and while Tim and Gibbs shut down their computers and grabbed their stuff, Victor and Angela said their goodbyes. Afterwards, Angela and Tim started walking to the elevator talking, their men following behind.

When the elevator door closed behind them, their bullpen was quiet until they heard Director Vance on the stairs start laughing. "They are so whipped."

They joined in and laughed even harder when Vance got a phone call. "Oh, uh, yes dear."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Two left!**

**Next chapter...Mike Franks**


	13. Chapter 13: Mike Franks

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to." – **_From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Mike_**

"Probie!"

He watched all of Probie's own probies raise their head at his call and he had to refrain from squirming at all the smiles. It was still weird for him to be so welcomed the way he was by Probie's team.

"Mike," DiNozzo, Gibbs' loyal St. Bernard, first greeted with a smile and handshake. The guy was loyal as hell and a damn good agent. Could see why Probie had him as his second. Plus, he was entertaining to no end.

Ziva stood with a smile and Mike couldn't help but smile at the agent. She held a certain place in his heart which was just weird. Not because she was but because he didn't let people get too close to him. She reminded him of Probie, which probably explained it as he too had a special place in Mike's heart.

"Hello Mike," she said and even gave him a hug which he knew was a lot for her. Hell, it was a lot for him as he hugged her back.

"Mike," McGee smiled in greeting and shook his hand. The kid was smart, too smart sometimes, but had a heart of gold and had grown a lot.

He went to Probie last and they gave each other a brief hug and back slaps. "Probie."

"Mike. It's great to see you, but why are you here?"

"Heard you've been seeing someone. Wanted to see for myself and hopefully stop you before you get married again," he chuckled, missing the looks passed between the other three agents.

"Actually, I am getting married again. Going to call you tomorrow to invite you."

Mike sighed. "Please don't tell me another red head."

Gibbs smirked. "No. Blondish."

"Hmm."

"Green eyes."

Mike nodded. "Nice."

"A bit younger."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Male."

"Not b-Wait," he said and tried to see if he heard right. He decided to ask instead. "Did you say male?"

"Yep," Probie smirked again. "Male."

"Well…that's different. Can't say I'm too surprised. I mean, three ex-wives Probie."

"Yeah."

"So…who is he?" he finally asked, looking at the other agents before his eyes landed on McGee. He studied the young man and realization hit him. "Oh!"

McGee squirmed under his gaze but relaxed when he looked at Gibbs.

"I gotta say it's about damn time Probie."

Gibbs smirked before stepping over to McGee and standing beside him. Mike could see their fingers briefly brush against each other.

"Wait, so you knew?" DiNozzo asked.

Mike rolled his eyes before pulling out a cigar. "Course I did. The man couldn't keep his eyes of McGee the last few times I've been here. Don't even get me started on the time in Mexico."

Probie was a silent man, but it seemed when the man was stressed, or felt like he was missing something in his life, he talked in his sleep. And it was always about McGee. Even when they talked about the team a few times, he mostly talked about McGee, didn't even seem to realize it.

"So, when's the wedding?"

* * *

Mike stayed with them throughout the rest of the day, then went home with Probie and McGee, taking the guest room.

The next morning, both he and Probie were sitting at the island, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Their breakfast eaten. Seemed living with McGee finally got the man to eat better and regularly.

McGee came down a while later with Jett following him; rubbing his eyes, and gave Probie a sleepy kiss on the cheek before he reached for the last croissant on the plate. Mike reached for it too.

Mike was about to tell Probie's probie to get another one from the fridge, but met the saddest puppy eyes he'd ever seen. They were more puppy than a puppy's. He lasted two seconds before he grunted and let McGee take the croissant.

McGee sleepily smiled at him before silently breaking it in half. He gave him one half, and then after giving Probie another kiss, headed upstairs with Jett following.

Both men watched him head back upstairs and then went back to their newspaper.

"All I gotta say is you're gonna have your hands full," Mike said before biting into his half of the croissant.

Probie smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**

**This is it...only ONE chapter left!**


	14. Chapter 14: Jethro Gibbs

_**"There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to." – **_From the story Companion by Precious Pup.

* * *

**_Jethro_**

He did not like this at all. No he did not.

First, he had to go to the bathroom somewhere different because the current bathroom was occupied. Every time he tried to get someone's attention he was brushed aside.

No, he was not happy.

The only thing stopping him from tearing and destroying everything was because he knew Tim wouldn't be happy. In fact, he'd be sad and then he'd give him those sad puppy eyes. Those same puppy eyes that got him in this situation in the first place.

First Tim had asked him to get a haircut, then for him to get his nails trimmed. Now he had to wear this ridiculous thing.

Jethro huffed as he lied down. _'The things I do for my human.'_

Jethro "Jett" Gibbs loved his owner even though they started off badly. He was still surprised his human kept him after what he did. But he tried to be good the best he could so Tim wouldn't give him away. So…he chased a few squirrels while Tim was holding his leash, and snuck up on the bed from time to time when he was finally asleep, but his human still kept him.

Then, Jethro came around. It had been confusing. Especially at night sometimes when his owner would scream his name, but he couldn't get into the room. If his owner wanted him, why keep the door closed? So after scratching at the door for a few nights, Jethro the human pulled him aside and told him that his name was to be shortened to Jett.

At first he didn't like that, he was Jethro and had lived with his owner longer than this other human, but after a staring match that he lost, he accepted the new name. It wasn't so bad. It sure did stop the confusion.

He liked human Jethro. He was strong, Alpha, protected them. Mostly his owner, which he liked. Tim was special, he needed extra protection. Like from that female friend of his.

He had heard his owners talking about the female Abby, and he had missed her. But from their tone, he could tell something bad had happened, and not to her. To his owner, and Abby had been the cause. So, he hadn't been surprised when he didn't see her for a few years.

She slowly came back into their lives, and at first he wasn't sure if he wanted to trust her around his human. But Tim had told him Abby was a friend, and a friend of Tim was his.

They were happy now.

However, he was not happy. Right now. No he was not.

The humans were walking around, his nose twitched at all the new smells. Normally he'd go investigate at all the new delicious smells, but every time he tried, he was pushed aside. His owners'—and his—home was being invaded by other humans. He knew them from his humans' pack and others, but he wasn't allowed to go to them. He had to stay where he was instructed.

"Ready Jett? We're last."

His head came up to look at his human's sister and stood up with a bark. Yes he was ready.

She giggled. "Okay, let's go."

She took his new leash that matched his new collar that he wasn't a fan of, and they walked between the other humans, only to come to Jethro. He smiled down at him. "Good job boy."

His tail wagged at the praise. _'Maybe I can be fed a treat for my behavior.'_

He went to sit tall and straight beside Tim's sister—want to make my Tim and my Jethro proud—and looked around. In front of them were two other females, Ziva closest to Jethro and Abby. And beside his human Jethro was Tony and Ducky. He remembered Tony saying things to Tim about being a female which made Tim pout. He didn't understand it though.

_'Where is my human?'_

Sound came to his ears, sound similar to what his humans listened to, and all the sitting humans stood up. He looked over and finally saw his human. Jett wanted to run to him, but Sarah had a good hold on his leash.

Jett's head cocked to the side as he looked at his human. He looked happy. He looked to his other human, Jethro, and saw that he too looked happy. That's good, though he didn't expect anything else from them. They were always happy. Well…except for the few times their voices rose at each other, but they always were happy afterwards.

His two owners stood in front of a human he didn't know. He didn't seem like danger, so he stayed still though he kept his eye on the stranger. Jethro and Tim traded something shiney and then kissed. He barked at all the happiness and cheers, happy for his humans. He didn't know what happened, but obviously it was happy.

* * *

His owners were licking each other again. He didn't mind it as it was natural but he wasn't getting the attention he wanted from them. So running over to them, he nudged his way between them and wagged his tail in glee as they looked down at him and gave him a good rub.

_'Oh yeah…right there.'_

* * *

He was not happy. At all!

His humans have been gone for a long time. Ziva had been staying in his home for the past days and nights, and it was fine and fun at first. Now, he wanted his humans!

"Jett!" Ziva cheered, coming back from the kitchen and into the living room. He was lying on the couch, his head between his paws. "Aww, Jett, do you miss Gibbs and Tim?"

Jett huffed. He wasn't in the mood for her happy mood. He wanted his owners.

"Well don't worry boy, they'll be back soon."

He perked up at that. Soon?

"Yep," she smiled. "They should be back tomorrow."

* * *

Jett sat in front of the door, waiting. Ziva tried to get him to move and play with her, but he had no time for that. He wasn't to be distracted. He was going to be there when his owners came home. And she seemed to understand that because she soon joined him on the floor beside him. While he sat, still and straight, she sat with her legs crossed—that must be uncomfortable—and back straight.

He didn't know how long they sat there, but in time he heard the sound of human Jethro's car pulling up into the driveway. They're home! He started barking, jumping up and down, back and forth, and licking Ziva.

His humans opened the door and he charged. "Jett!"

He knocked his Tim down and licked him all he could. His tail was wagging so hard he felt it hit Tim a few times. Jethro walked in and set their bags down before joining them. "Hey boy." Jett fell on his back to let Jethro give him a good rub before he had to be on his Tim again. He missed him the most.

Tim held his face in his hands. "Did you miss us?"

Yes.

Tim sighed, "Damn puppy eyes."

Jethro and Ziva laughed while Jett just went back to licking and loving his human.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
